1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ophthalmic surgery, and particularly to an intraocular lens fixation device using a nitinol pre-shaped spiral tube to align the lens in the eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intraocular lens fixation devices allow for the placement of a lens in the eye of a patient. In certain situations, the lens can have a need to be adjusted. Current intraocular lens fixation devices can be intrusive and difficult to manipulate the lens during surgery to implant the lens in the patient's eye. Further, these devices can be difficult to achieve rotational movement of the lens in the eye.
Thus, a pre-shaped spiral intraocular lens fixation device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.